So He's My Best Friend
by Mirumi-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are close. Actually their best friends. But the one thing that changes their relationship could ruin them all together.
1. Two wild ones

I do not own Naruto (So Sad)

Omg! This is my first FanFiction ever. I've been reading them for months so now I and glad to finally get a chance to write one myself. So without further ado I present to you:

So He's My Best Friend…

It was a clear cloudless day. The birds were chirping and the streets were busy with the mill of people running to and fro. Cars were running up and down the roads zooming at mild speeds. In the midst of all that chaos was a very irritated Uchiha. You see, Sasuke's day had NOT been going well at all. First he woke up late so he didn't have time to gel his hair in his oh so popular hair style, (Hey. It doesn't just happen by miracle!) Then his brother decided that it would be fun to take his car, _conveniently_, when it was raining and the umbrella suddenly went missing from behind his door. But the last and FINAL straw was when his two best stalkers, Sakura and Ino, decided that it would be just oh so nice if they redecorated his office with paraphernalia declaring just how much they loved him. It would have just been a quick fix had they not got into a fight over who got to paint the walls since they both know his favorite color (Which wasn't yellow or red, its grey). Now he had two gaping holes in his office walls that would have to come out of his paycheck since Itachi just knew that it was him that was disturbing the office when he wasn't even there when it happened.

The last thing he needed was to be bothered. He just wanted to drive around and focus on the music blaring from his car stereo. But apparently someone hated him today because his phone just decided to go off when he was finally starting to relax. He knew that he should've turned the damn thing off. He reached down and looked at the number and knew he didn't have options. He didn't know why he chose the most annoying person in the history of the galaxy to be his bestfriend but he knew that there was no chance of him changing that any time soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASUKE POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?'

_"__Sasukeeee"_

"What Naruto?"

_"I'm bored_"

"What do you want me to do about that dobe? You do realize that I do have a life separate from you right"

_"Ha! Yea right. Teme, you know that I am the center of your universe. But, I really appreciate that you tried to make a joke! You're getting better at that. But if you keep doing it I might just get a little scared."_

" And this is where I hang up on you"

"_Wait! Ok. I'm sorry Sasuke. Will you please come over and entertain me?"_

"What the hell do I look like to you? Your own personal pet?"

_"No, you look like someone who loves to spend time with the most sunshiniest guy in the world because he lights up your li-"_

"Ugh. I'll be over in a min"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NARRARATOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto has Sasuke's best friend since they were practically born. It's basically like Naruto thinks that it is his job to get under his skin. Sasuke and Naruto were destined to be best friends from day one. Their parents had been friends since they were in middle school together. Their moms even planned their weddings even before they were old enough to go out past nine. Their fathers used to play on the same varsity basketball team. Naruto's dad had barely beat Sasuke's as captain of the Three Sages high school basketball team. When they were little their parents would regale them with stories about their teenage years and how most of their antics got them in trouble. These would be the only times that they ever got a hearty laugh out of Fugaku and it always shocked Sasuke about how easy going his father looked when he wasn't stuck in his rigid business mode. Naruto used to love watching his mom and dad holding hands laughing so brightly looking just as much in love as they did all those years ago when they first started dating. Those were the good days before the accident.

That event is something that changed their lives forever… but that's for another time.

When Sasuke arrived at Naruto's house , he couldn't help but be blinded by the brightness of it all. You see, Naruto loves orange. A lot. A WHOLE LOT. He loves it so much that one might say that it borders on ridiculous. His house is a very obnoxiously fluorescent orange. It gets so bad that even his flowers are orange. Even his car matches the setting. There have been plenty of accidents caused by the accidental street attraction. And I an not over exaggerating. There was this one time, while they were sitting outside, that this old lady got distracted by Naruto's house while driving. To basically sum it all up: She hit a pole and caused a massive backup. At the time it seemed serious matter… until the lady started

ranting about suing the house and that she was going to make the color orange illegal. Then, _only then_, was it funny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASUKE POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know why I think that I can always keep my guard down when I come to Naruto's house. It's like I never learn. The first thing that happens as soon as I step out of my car is a swift attack. A big bounding beast(Alliteration!) comes dashing at me in a ball of fiery red fur. I don't even get a chance to dodge before my face is invaded with saliva and foul breath that smells like rotten bone marrow and lemon zest of some sort. I know that it can only be the one and only Kyuhana. Naruto found this… _thing_ outside one day in late July 3 years ago and ever since then, they have been inseperable. And speaking of Naruto, the knuckle headed blonde came boucing just a swiftly as his pet had adding even more pain to the already partially injured raven. If there was a word for how much pain he felt it would probably be pure unadulterated big fat agony.

"What the hell Naruto!," Sasuke yelled trying to maneuver his way out of the impromptu dog pile.

"Well, hello to you too!," Naruto said as he completely ignored Sasuke's pained struggles.

"Ugh! Why are you so fat? I told you eating like a 6 year who smokes pot would come back to bite you in your flab," Sasuke said after successfully getting away from the terrible duo.

"Hey! I am not fat! I am perfectly ripped for your information," Naruto pouted.

"Heh. Yea right. You're as ripped as a new born baby."

"Am not!"

"Are Too"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"Am not," and with that being said Naruto once again lunged at him.

They rolled around in the front yard of Naruto's house before Naruto somehow got Sasuke pinned to the ground with his face pointed directly in the grass and his wrist twisted up behind his ear. Those Tae Kwon Do lessons really did come in handy.

" So is there anything I can help you with since you're, you know, invading my personal space?" Sasuke said a bit gruffly.

"No, but thanks for asking" Naruto answered sarcastically.

"Smart ass", Sasuke muttered as he flips out of the hold and body slams Naruto to the floor.

"Ow", Naruto yelps, "What the hell you Teme. What was that for!"

Sasuke just looks at him and walks into the house with the smoothness of a summer breeze. Naruto only stares after him trying to figure out why he always let his asshole of a best friend get the best of him. Naruto pulls his self together and chases after him with Kyuhana at his heels. He finds Sasuke already making himself at home lying on his loveseat with tomato flavored potato chips in his hand (And he calls him fat!). Naruto goes to the sofa directly adjacent to the place where Sasuke is sitting and looks at the television screen.

"Why do you like to watch this trash?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke was watching _The Real World_ Re-runs and he actually seemed to be intrigued.

"I like to see what makes people tick", He responded. "You know that I want to go into psychology so I figure that by watching people act like idiots, I could probably identify what is wrong with them and I am also enhancing my own knowledge as well as being entertained. Like you see this blonde chick? She has a daddy complex which is why she is always looking for a new guy to hook up with every night. She's not a slut, just misguided."

Naruto just simply nodded his head. He knew that when Sasuke started talking about his psycho whatever, there was no way that he was never going to really understand what went on in his mind. Naruto was an art person himself so he could only get a bit of what Sasuke was trying to say. He would interpret it in his own way. It was like how Sasuke would never understand why he loved Kyuhana so much. He could explain everything to him a million times but it would never be enough for him.

only thought that goes through my mind at that moment is _how did I get such a best friend and how do I get out of this alive?_

Well that is the end of chapter 1. What did you guys think? I am going to continue with this story. So send in reviews and tell me what you thought about it. I don't except flames. So if you send one be prepared to have it all backfire. Love you all!

Mirumi-chan


	2. Bad Choices and Strange Dreams

I so am sorry for being so late to update! Well, I am happy to say that this chapter is dedicated to RaspberrySakura! Love Ya lots Hun!

**Disclaimer**: Since I am terrified of clowns and their threatening me to do this… I do not own Naruto or any of the other Epic Characters.

So He's My Best Friend…

_Ohmygod Ohmygod__** OHMYGOD! **__I can not believe what I just saw what was that! He- I…- I must have seen it wrong right RIGHT!_

To say that I was freaking out was a HUGE understatement! I was fucking shitting flapjacks (Yes I said it. And I can get away with it due to my mental state). How could my best friend be gay? Why? I mean…I have no problem with it. It just freaks me out a bit. Look, don't criticize me. How would _you _feel if you found your male best friend kissing another dude?

How Do I deal with it? My head can't seem to stop replaying that scene over and over and over and over and… Yeah. Right now I just want to scream cry and drink myself to oblivion all at the same time. Don't judge me. Maybe I should call him? No... I don't want to interrupt his "date'. Wait. Even If I did call him how would he react to all of this? I can't just simply walk up to him and be all "_Hey Naruto! Nice day, I love this weather. Oh by the way do you happen to be gay?" _No, that will simply not work. Maybe I sho-What's that? It sounds familiar. Is it … Oh my ring tone!

I run over to my phone to see who it is. Naruto. Should I answer? Maybe…Yes.

"Hello", I ask as normal as possible.

"Hey Teme!" , He shouts excitingly.

"Oh, what's up Naruto?"

"Well I decided to call and tell you how my date went"

"Oh, that's great", I say nervously.

"Oi, are you okay Sasuke? You sound kind of... anxious?"

"Oh, I-I'm just great!"

Damnit did I just stutter? No. Now I seem obvious. Quick Sasuke! Think, think.

"Uh… Naruto! I have to go my, um, grandma wants a sponge bath!" _Sponge bath! Grandma?_

"Um okay Sasuke. I'll tell you later about my date. Tell your grandma that I said … Wait you don't have a grand-"

"Uh, Bye Naruto!", I said hastily.

I quickly turn off my phone and lay back on my bed. How awkward was that? How do I explain that to him? Oh well. I'll wait until the time comes. Until then I think that I'm going to take a nap. This is too much to handle all at once.

**Naruto POV**

"Well, that was weird." Sasuke was acting weird when I called him. I hope he isn't mad at me for what happened earlier today. I mean I wish I could tell him that I was…gay. But I don't know how he will react! I don't want him to hate me. I wouldn't be able to live with that. Maybe, maybe not. Tell him, don't tell him. Honest, lie. Ugh! There are just too may options to choose from. But he is my best friend. But that is exactly why I can't tell him. I run my hand through my hair out of aggravation. Why can't this be any easier? I just wish that I could see what he would think when I tell him…If I tell him.

"You stupid bastard". I felt a hot tear trail down my face. I tried to hold the rest back but they just kept coming like a liquid inferno sliding down my face. I can't take this anymore. I am so tired of keeping this secret from Sasuke. I hope that my Sasuke will be okay with it but I can't help but be a little nervous. Wait…MY Sasuke. No, I thought that I had made those thoughts go away! Maybe this is why I can't tell him.

I had already realized a long time ago that I had loved Sasuke but I didn't know to what extent until about a year later. I don't want to tell him and then have him call me disgusting because then I would be heartbroken. I guess I just don't want to get hurt. Again. Am I being selfish?

"I wish that this was a whole lot easier. I wish that I could tell him and have him feel the same way." I decided that maybe I needed to lie down for a bit, just to clear my mind. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep with dreams of the good and bad. Mostly the bad.

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up sweating. What was _that?_ That was the first time that any dreams like that had ever shown up in a long time. I shake my head side to side trying to get rid of the images still imprinted into my head. I can not believe that I had that dream again. I mean why would I want Naruto's kisses all over me and me touching his delicious golden skin while tasting his sweet essence with his mouth connecting to mine while our hips continue to gr- Whoa! Stop the presses. That definitely wasn't supposed to show up. What is wrong with me? I –I-I can't continue to do this. Something has to happen. But I can't just avoid Naruto. He would know that something was wrong and I can only make up so many excuses. I guess I should just wait until he tells me himself. I hope he tells me soon. If he doesn't then I might just go crazy.

**Naruto POV**

Okay. Final decision. I am not going to tell him. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. He would undoubtly hate me. Whew! I fell a lot better. Now I can breathe a lot easier. But for some reason I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Oh well. I won't stress over it any more than necessary.

**And that is the end of chapter 3. It would have been longer but I felt like I was just dragging on forever. Plus the next chap will just pick up a couple of days after this. Let the drama begin ****DUN- ****DUN****- DUN!**** Lol. Ha anyway please review and you all get magical cookies. Love you.**

**Mii-chan**


	3. Avoidance and Acceptance

Okay. So after this long wait I am here to present to you chapter for of my fic.

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto. HA HA HA! (Mr. Kishimoto guns me down.) I'm just kidding! I own nothing except this Fanfic

(Btw Sasuke is OOC in this chapter)

So He's My Best Friend…

It had been a couple of days after the whole freak out incident. Naruto thought that life was going great. Okay that's a lie. Only one thing had been bothering him and that_ thing_ was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had seemed a little off lately. Well, to Naruto that is. But what our little Naruto didn't know was that it was going to get a whole lot stranger.

**Naruto POV**

_Okay now I'm frustrated. Is it just me or has Sasuke been avoiding me like Sakura on hormone steroids?_

I am super frustrated if you can't tell. I mean how am I supposed to feel? My best friend had been avoiding me and I have no idea what to do about it. I mean at first I thought that I was just being paranoid but then it became more obvious. I mean I am _dense _but not that dense not to notice. What, you don't believe me? Okay, exhibit A.

_Naruto was walking to the park when he saw Sasuke. He was going to run up to Sasuke but Sasuke seemed to know that he was behind him. As soon as their eyes locked, Sasuke had a look like' OHMYGODI'MGOINGTOPUKE!' And before he knew it, Sasuke disappeared._

Now I just brushed that one off thinking that he was sick so I didn't question it but the next time was a little harder. I present to you exhibit B.

_Naruto had just walked into the newest restaurant in town with Kiba. They were laughing and joking as usual. They were just about to sit down when Naruto felt like he was being stared at. When he looked around he noticed a set of charcoal eyes trying to light his head on fire. He was about to go over and give the bastard a piece of his mind when he noticed that it was Sasuke. Before he knew it, he was moving over to him. He was going to ask why he was acting so weird but when he got to the table, he noticed that Sasuke was already____AT THE DOOR! Before he could do anything Sasuke glared one last time and just… left._

Am I the only one that thinks that is strange or am _I _the weird one? And for those of you who are more oblivious than the average human. ( Yep, you're dumber than me!) I present to you exhibit C.

_Naruto was really getting tired of Sasuke always avoiding him so he decided that a _straight forward_ method would be better._

_He decided that he would use _Sakura's_ phone to text Sasuke and to tell him to meet him at town square. This way Sasuke had no choice but to show up. Because he was Sakura. Well, he was pretending to be Sakura. Which means that…Oh nevermind, you get the idea? So when he showed up at town square he saw Sasuke already there. He sauntered his way over to Sasuke. He stood directly in front of Sasuke so there could be no way that he could run away._

"_Hey Teme!"_

_Sasuke looked down in surprise._

"_Sasuke, I don't know if I'm just crazy but it seems as if you've been avoiding me lately. Look, if I did anything that upset you then I'm sorry but you can't just disappear. Why don't you just tell me what I did so that we can move past this?"_

_Sasuke looked down at Naruto and just glared. Then he turned on his heel and walked away. Naruto didn't even bother to try and chase after him this time. He was tired of the chase all he wanted was for his best friend to tell him what he had done that had been so terrible. Naruto started to walk away as well but then he got a text. It was from Sasuke._

'_You should already know. Friends don't keep secrets from one another.'_

_Naruto was puzzled by the cryptic text. As far as he knew there were no secrets that he hadn't told Sasuke . As he walked off he seemed to have forgotten about his most deepest secret._

Time Skip

Naruto hadn't seen hide nor hair of Sasuke in at least two weeks. He never realized how much Sasuke had influenced his life until he couldn't talk to him anymore. He had reread that text over and over again. He kept checking to see if he could get some kind of secret code out of it. Every time he checked he didn't get shit out of it. So not only was he beyond irritated he was also a little depressed that Sasuke wouldn't just come by and talk to him.

He had texted and called and e-mailed Sasuke but the bastard just wouldn't answer. Hell, he had even written him a _letter. _That's right he had used snail mail just to have the mailman send it back because Sasuke had said that it was the _wrong address! _What did he have to do to be able to talk to him.

Now by this point Naruto was about ready to break down into tears. Why did this have to happen. It just wasn't fair. He wanted to make things better but he didn't know how to. Naruto felt like having a panic attack. It just wasn't fair. Why? That's all he wanted to know. Why? He knew that there was only one way to get the answer an that was by going to talk to Sasuke one on one in his own house so that he couldn't avoid him, run away, or pretend that he was not there.

Naruto dried his tears and made his way to Sasuke's house. On the trip there he was wondering what to say to him. What was there to be said?

He must have been spaced out the entire time because before he knew it he was at Sasuke's doorstep.

He took a deep even breath and knocked on the door. Then he waited. And waited. And waited some more.

He was about to turn around and just give up when he heard the lock on the door latch open. A disheveled Sasuke opened the door with a mighty yawn and a serious case of bed head.

"Whoever you are please have a good excuse for fucking waking me up"

"Uh… Sasuke?"

Sasuke fully opened his eyes only to have them narrow again in a heated scowl. Just as he began to close the door again, Naruto began to plead.

"Please Sasuke! Will you just hear me out? I just want to talk to you. I don't want our friendship to end like this. I just want you to _please _tell me what I can do to fix everything!"

Sasuke looked like he was contemplating whether or not to close the door on him but quickly changed his mind when he saw one lone tear slide its way down Naruto's face.

"Fine. Come on in."

When Naruto stepped into his house; it looked like a foreign place. It really had been too long since he had seen the place. The furniture was rearranged and the carpet was new. But the one major change that he had noticed was the lack of picture. Meaning the lack of pictures with _him_ in them. Sasuke had always had a huge collection of pictures of just the two hanging up, but now they were all taken down and only blank spots were left in their spots,

"I really love what you've done to the place" Naruto stated pathetically

"Just talk"

Naruto looked down for a second and fiddled with the hem of his hoodie. He knew that it was time to seriously talk but he had nothing ready so he just spoke with no thoughts. Looking up he began.

"Sasuke you have always been my best friend. We have been through thick and thin together. Dude, you are like my family. I-I just can't stand the thought of us not speaking. I know that you are mad- no beyond mad and that I probably deserve all of this but… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID! I mean one minute you're all cool then the next you're avoiding me and sending me looks like you wish that I would fall off the face of the Earth."

By this time Naruto had sunken down to his knees and was sobbing. His cries wracked his body and his throat had closed off leaving him gasping for air. His eyes were red and puffy and getting worse by the second. But he didn't care. He had already held as much as he could. He couldn't take anymore so there he was breaking down in front of the bastard that caused all of his internal pain.

"J-just t-tell me w-w-what I d-did so I can m-make everyth-ing a-a-all better!"

Naruto didn't know what was going on but all he knew was that he hurt.

Sasuke POV

Sasuke down at Naruto. The last time he had seen him like this, was at their parents funeral. He didn't know what to do. After Naruto's rant he was left stunned. Naruto really was clueless. He had _no _idea why Sasuke was upset.

So all of the pain and torment that they both went through was for nothing? No. He knew that they had to find a solution but that would have to wait until he stopped Naruto from crying before he had his _own_ panic attack.

Going straight from instincts he sat down to Naruto's level and pulled him towards himself.

Naruto POV

To say that Naruto was shocked would be a lie. He was utterly and completely shit faced. Not only was he being held, He was being held by _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Sasuke had sat down right in front of him and pulled him into a _hug._ Naruto had his face tucked tightly into Sasuke's neck whilst his legs were parted so that he was straddling Sasuke. His hands were gripping Sasuke's shirt.

Now if this would have occurred at a different time then I might have found this to be a little awkward but at the moment I can't find my self caring. All I do is burrow my face deeper into his neck while he slowly rubs my back in a circular motion. He doesn't do much except sit there and time to time he would whisper thoughtless comforting words into my ears.

When I had finally calmed down he pulled me back so that he could look at my face. Before I could say anything he pushed me out of his lap and stood up. I thought that he was going to leave me but instead he came back with a wet towel and began to wipe my face free off tears and the unusual puffiness.

When he was done he sat down again and I waited for him to talk.

Sasuke POV

When Naruto had calmed down I was ready to talk.

"Naruto. I need you to just sit there and listen to me. I know that things have been strange between us and I now just realized that you don't even know why. Do you remember when you had your date?"

Naruto nodded his head up and down

"Well Before I drove off I wanted to make sure that you were ok. But when I looked back I saw you… with another- guy…kissing him."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. He opened his mouth about to say something but I shushed him.

"No talking yet."

He simply closed his mouth

"(Sigh) The reason why I have been so mad at you was because I had thought about it a lot and I decided that you would trust me enough to tell me that you were…Gay."

There it was out of his mouth now all he had to do was end his rant and let Naruto speak.

"I was just hurt that you were taking so long to tell me one of your most intimate secrets. I mean we promised to tell each other everything when we were younger and you never break a promise. So now I'm asking you… Why didn't you just tell me?"

Naruto looked back up at me and began in a watery voice.

"I didn't know how to go about it Sas. I mean how do you even tell someone that your lifestyle is completely different from what they thought it was? I guess it's not that I don't trust you; it's just that I was afraid of what you were going to say. I just didn't want to be hurt. I'm sorry that I was the cause of this entire mess. And I'm really sorry that you had to find out like that."

I looked at him and he looked right back at me. And then for some reason I began to laugh. First it started as a snicker then it rose up to a chortle it quickly escalated into a chuckle until it had evolved into a full fledged laugh. Naruto looked at me like I had totally lost my mind but then he started laughing too. Eventually it ended up with the two of us cracking up on my living room floor. It was completely insane yet hysterical all at the same time. After a good 15 minutes we had our breathing under control.

We sat up and he looked at me.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What Dobe?"

"Does this mean that you forgive me?"

I looked at him and smiled. I laid back down to look at my white ceiling and he did the same. When we were situated I looked at him.

"Hey Naruto?"

"What Teme?"

I chuckled, "Yes it does."

**How you like me now! There you have your 6 page chapter 4. I really do hope that you liked it. I stayed up to 1:oo am just to finish this for you loyal readers**

**Ja Ne!**

**Miru-chan~**


	4. Casualty

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! The computer that I had switched to didn't have the office documents that I needed but I FINALLY switched back! I hope you all forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

Naruto walked to Sasuke's door and knocked. He hummed to himself quietly while he waited. He couldn't believe that he and Sasuke had worked everything out. The Entire ordeal really made Naruto realize just how important Sasuke was to him.

-_**Flashback**_-

_Sasuke and Naruto got up off of the floor after their laughing fit. They both wished that they had more to say but they really couldn't say much. The silence quickly got more and more awkward as the time went by. Naruto stared at Sasuke and waited for SOMETHING to happen. Finally Sasuke broke the ice._

"_So,…This isn't weird"_

_Naruto couldn't help but smile. Even though that wasn't what he wanted to hear; he couldn't have done better._

"_Sasuke. Are you sure that you are really okay with me being…You know…gay?"_

"_Naru. I promise that I'm fine now. Actually, I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have acted like that. It was disgraceful, especially for an Uchiha._

_Sasuke's haughty smile irked Naruto to no end but he was glad to see it, if it meant that Sasuke was still okay with him. So lost in thought that he was, Naruto didn't notice the awkward silence settle upon them once again, When he finally snapped back to reality they were both struggling to find something to say once again. Eventually Naruto couldn't take it anymore._

"_You know what? This is ridiculous! Everything is okay but it still seems weird between us. How about I go home and we'll talk about this again some other time? Yea that works for me. What about you?"_

"_Well, I-…"_

"_Great", Naruto interjected. "I'll see you later k Suke?"_

_And just like that he was gone. Sasuke just stood there stuck and confused. Naruto never did get to see the longing look in his eyes._

_- -__**End of Flashback**__-_

So there he was a week later once again at Sasuke's door and once again as nervous as can be. He was ready for him and Sasuke to _really _talk. Well, at least he hoped he was. Naruto held his breath and knocked on the door, then he stood back and tried to look casual. The door opened slowly to reveal a very disheveled Sasuke.

"Oh Naruto", Sasuke answered awkwardly. "I didn't know you were coming today. Um… Why didn't you call me?"

Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, Suke, I never usually call so why would I start now? Are you doing something or are you just waking up? What's up with your… everything?"

Before Sasuke could answer a woman's sultry voice came from inside the apartment.

"Mmm, Sasuke-baby. When are you coming back to bed?"

A woman came out from the hallway into the entrance. She had dirty blonde hair that was put up into four ponytails. Her eyes were a deep aqua color as deep as the rolling sea. She was wearing a pink little lingerie set with a see through bodice and tiny panties. It was obvious that Sasuke was busy indeed.

"Oh, who is this cutie? My name is Temari but for you.. Well you can just call me whatever you want." Temari said.

"Temari please go back into the room and wait for me okay? Sasuke said.

Naruto stood there in shock as Temari walked away. The last thing he saw of her was the seductive wink directed towards him. Naruto turned his attention back towards Sasuke and waited for him to speak.

"Listen Naruto. That wasn't-"

"Um S-Sasuke if you're busy then I can com back some other time"' Naruto blabbed as he slowly backed away.

"No Naruto I jus-"

Naruto didn't want to hear Sasuke talk at the moment so he interrupted him once again.

"No its fine. I'll um… I'll see you some other time and I'll make sure to call/

Before Sasuke could try to stop him again Naruto turned on his heels and quickly walked away. He didn't want to be near Sasuke at the moment.. And he didn't know why.

"Why does this hurt so much?" He murmured to himself. "Its just Sasuke. It shouldn't bother me right? Right."

No matter how much he tried to convince himself; he couldn't get the entire scenario out of his head. Naruto didn't know what was up with him but he hoped that it would stop soon.


End file.
